Talk:Earth-Thirty-Two
List This is a Earth-Forty/Earth-85 case. I've just added this because of its first appearance. This is a list of comic appearances - also listed are Power Records, picture books and Viewmaster comics, which I've excluded here. * * * * /2 * and 242-250. Which apparently means the "Liu Huang" and New Blackhawk era are non-canon. * , 99 and 131 * (Firestorm) and 2 (Vixen) * DC Challenge * * /1 * Golden Age Vol 1 - why this is here is a mystery, it's an elseworld. * -27 * /2, 158 * Supergear Comics * -2 * /3, 330 * * * /2, 109 * Super Powers v1,2,3 + Super Powers Collection- this is a weird mix of Super Friends and Earth-One. It's Super Friends, if anything. * , 170 - #167 calls Dan White "Bill". #170 features Steve Trevor who's supposed to be dead at this point. * , 227 The majority of these can be shrugged off with a note that they're no longer canon. No need for separate pages. It would require some moves on Chop-Chop though. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:05, September 11, 2014 (UTC) : is different from the others -- It's an Imaginary Story that was assigned to Earth-Thirty-Two instead of its own earth (who knows why), not a continuity error/non-canon issue. Would anyone object if I edit the Action #279 page to add it (and this page too)? Shadzane �� (talk) 15:26, October 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I would like to point out that this list is a reduced version of the one in Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium though I agree that there are so many similarities between Earth-One and Earth-Thirty-Two that creating pages for those versions doesn't make sense.--BruceGrubb (talk) 23:31, October 14, 2016 (UTC) : If anyone is interested, the reasoning behind many of these Earth-Thirty-Two/Earth-B placements is discussed here: An Earth-B Chronology Shadzane �� (talk) 22:10, November 28, 2016 (UTC) ::The lede-in is verbatim to what was in ICG's Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Index and the webpage has a "Last Modified: 7/4/04" message on the main page. Also there are some things in the page that are not confirmed in Crisis on Infinite Earths: Absolute Edition regarding Earth-Thirty-Two. The website's author also put forth an "Earth-1278" as well as three other realities; none of these were stated in the Compendium.--BruceGrubb (talk) 14:31, November 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh, yeah, this is definitely old and non-official. But most of the Earth-Thirty-Two/Earth-B stuff comes from fan discussions that date back to the late 1970s & early 1980s. This page is one step in the long chain that lead to the officialization of Earth-Thirty-Two, so it's worth noting. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:22, November 30, 2016 (UTC) The Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium gave us about as official view of what went where with regards to DC's multiverse as we could expect. It's not as complete as it could have been and has some errors. Also the page in question gives no reasons as why Earth-B was separated into two separate Earths.--BruceGrubb (talk) 16:47, November 30, 2016 (UTC)